kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sorcery of Old (KQGS)
The Sorcerery of Old is a magic book. Background It was a new volume of a magical book that Manny had obtained almost twenty years after he attempted to take over Daventry during the Knight Tournament. In another twenty years it would become old volume that Alexander turned on his master, using it to escape the slavery. There must be several copies of this book in print, and its relatively common edition even. Even as early as the Knight Tournament Graham seems to be aware of spells from this book (albeit alchemical versions of the same spells) suggesting he has read from it or read about it during his studies. Spells *Fireball - First you get fired up, and then you snap. *Teleportation at randomKQC2, KQC4 (may also be made into a potion form) *Transform into a cat - Cat cookie (may also be made in potion form)KQC2, KQC4 *Understand the language of creatures - It can double as a source of protein in a pinch. Can be made into a drink form (perhaps like a protein shake).Graham (KQC1) *Sprout the wings of an eagle or a flyKQC1 (letting your eagle soar, may also be made into a potion form, transfiguration elixir?) *Turn invisible or hide *Deep Sleep spell (a potion variant utilizing sleeping leaf) *Brew a storm/summon a storm that follows you (may also be in a potion form, Note: See KQ5 spells as well)KQC2, may double as a KQ5 Iconomancy spell referenceKQC4, may double as a KQ6 reference Ingredients *One dried reptile skin (ingredient for 'Understanding the language of creatures' spell) *2 drops of toad spittle (ingredient in invisibility spell)SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think those drops of toad spittle were a good add to the invisibility potion.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's meant for disappearing without a trace. Not a soup for your belly!") *One empty jar (ingredient in invisibility spell) *a muddy spoon - Alexander's best friend, Sticky... it's a spoon of mud that he drew a face on. (used in 'storm spell', though spoon is also used in a number of other spells as well) *Smooth rounded stone of an unusual color - also makes a great ingredient for "smooth rounded stone of an unusual color soup"KQC2 (teleportation spell) *Sleeping Leaf (ingredient for Deep Sleep potions) *Powdered fish boneAlexander brings it up during a discussion about pies (Languages of creatures spell) Spell phrases *Soar, eagle See also *The Sorcery of Old Behind the scenes All of the original spells except "Causing a Deep Sleep" are referenced by various chapters (note that a variant of the Deep Sleep spell actually does get 'used' in Chapter 1 or alternatively by using a sleeping leaf). Though 'deep sleep' maybe also referenced by one of the Moral Quarrel cards, although it also doubles more as a reference to spells in Sleepy Beauty or Snow White that require 'true loves kiss' to awaken from the sleep. Also Graham does utilize a sleep leaf (spell item) of his own in Chapter 1 or a potion made from the leaf. Technically as Alexander makes no reference to Deep Sleep spell, there is no evidence that he encountered pirates on his escape from Llewdor, or if the spell is even in the book. But its included here for completion. Also some of the other spells are mentioned only by Graham, but not by Alexander, and are callbacks to the original game's universe. However, its not entirely certain that Alexander used those methods in his own adventure. Invisibility spell or ingredients to the spell is mentioned... However, as Alexander does not actually fight a dragon in this universe, its rather unclear how, or when he would have had opportunity to use that spell. As there is no dragon, there is likely no 'oracle' to tell Alexander about him. It's unlikely how Alexander would have gotten the stone for the teleportation spell, and how or when he used the spell. There is however a reference to "Crystal Ball", but its unclear if this is a reference to the one in the Oracle, or the one seen on the box of KQ3 belonging to Manannan. It's worth noting that Alexander mentions that it showed him events from KQ6 (rather than anything concerning a dragon). References Category:Books (KQC3) Category:Magic (KQGS) Category:Magic books